Je les hais, autant que je les aime
by SunchineSplachy
Summary: SchoolFic. Vivi 17 ans, entre enfin en Terminal S. Jusqu'au moment où ses pires cauchemars se retrouvent dans sa classe.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! Et voila le début d'une schoolFic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Enfin voilà, bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p>Vivi, 17 ans entre enfin en Terminale S-Mathématiques option lourde. En ce jour de rentrée, Nerfertari Vivi se sentait plutôt bien. Prête depuis plus d'un quart d'heure elle sortit en direction de l'arrêt de bus.<p>

Vivi n'aimait pas particulièrement le lycée, elle aimait néanmoins travailler dur pour rendre fière ses parents, enfin son Père et sa défunte mère. Elle avait passé la majorité de sa Première S enfermé dans sa chambre pour réviser. Elle n'en connaissait donc que très peu sur les plaisirs et les joies d'être une adolescente avant de passer aux dures lois de la vie d'adulte.

La jeune fille était quelqu'un de très discret et de timide. Mais un jour lors d'une mauvaise manipulation du coiffeur Vivi se retrouva avec ses longs cheveux teint en bleu. Après la mini crise cardiaque de son père et de nombreuse critique, elle avait trouvé judicieux de se démarquer des autres, au moins un petit peu. Vivi n'était pas doué pour le social et avait toujours eu du mal à communiquer avec ses camarades. Mais elle se portait très bien comme ça et n'était pas déranger lors de son avancé dans les études.

Vivi sortit de ses pensées lorsque le bus scolaire arriva. Celui-ci était déjà presque plein. Elle reconnue pleins de tête mais eux ne la connaissaient pas. A cette pensée, Vivi se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun ami, ce qui la rendit triste et songeuse sur ce qu'elle avait bien pu manquer pour en arriver là. Elle s'assit au milieu du bus là où il n'y avait encore personne.

Au prochaine arrêt que Vivi ne remarqua même pas car elle regardait par la fenêtre détaillant minutieusement chaque détails du paysage.

« -Je peux m'asseoir ? » demandant une voix au-dessus d'elle. Elle enleva son sac sans même faire attention au personnage. Mais lorsque qu'elle le regarda son sang se glaça. Elle qui venait d'un pays chaud elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

« Pourquoi Lui, pourquoi Lui il est venu s'assoir ici, à côté de moi… » Pensa Vivi.

Portgas D. Ace. Ce nom ne voulait dire qu'une chose pour elle : Monkey D. Luffy et Roronoa Zoro. Sa colonne vertébrale se tendit rien qu'en pensant à Monkey D. Luffy. De terribles souvenirs remontèrent ce qu'il lui donna envie de pleurer. Mais elle ne pouvait se laisser abattre dès le premier jour, elle ne lui laisserait pas se plaisir de se laisser humilier encore une fois.

« - Ah mais qui voit là ? Le petite bourge d'intello'. Tu aurais pu nous appeler quand même, tu nous as tellement manqué. » Ace disait cela avec une pointe de sarcasme qui énerva Vivi au plus haut point. Elle se remit en tête que c'était bien Ace le plus gentil des trois. Mais elle ne lui répondit qu'un long soupire d'agacement et retourna à son occupation principale, regarder le paysage.

Le bus arrivait au lycée, elle put bientôt sortir de cet endroit étouffant. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus, elle allait exploser. Devenir complètement hystérique juste à cause de quelqu'un à côté d'elle.  
>Une fois sortit comme une furie en bousculant Ace au passage, elle put enfin respirer l'air frait du matin. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre à cause de ce petit imprévu, tout se passerait bien, elle en était convaincue. Elle se dirigea confiante vers les tableaux d'affichage pour connaître sa classe.<br>Elle regarda la liste, et son sang se glaça, encore. Dans tout son corps, elle ne bougeait plus, elle était immobiliser par l'effroi que entrait progressivement dans son cerveau.

Monkey D. Luffy - Roronoa Zoro - Portgas D. Ace.

Pourquoi eux ? Son visage se décomposa. Elle aurait préféré tomber sur n'importe quelle classe mais pas Eux. Elle était foutue, son année était foutue. Elle avait déjà des sueurs froides et la boule au ventre alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas là. Ils la terrifiaient. C'était l'équipe de personnages ultra populaire. Depuis toujours ils sont en haut de l'échelle sociale. Cette équipe avec en tête cet imbécile de Chapeau de Paille, n'avait aucune faiblesse. C'est alors qu'on la poussa violemment et s'écrasa sur le sol.

« - Dégage de là la bourge, tu gâches la vue. »

« Roronoa... » Souffla Vivi.

L'imposant jeune homme aux cheveux vert la regardait de toute sa hauteur. Il avait le soleil dans le dos avec son visage sans émotions et la regardait sans pudeur. Terrifiant. Avec Luffy et son inséparable Chapeau de Paille ricana derrière accompagné de toute la bande. Elle se dépêcha de de relever et courue trouver une cachette stratégique.

Vivi c'était réfugié dans le hall guettant l'arrivé du professeur principale puis pour s'incruster discrètement dans le rang.

Elle connaissait bien son professeur, Mlle. Nico Robin elle était une très bonne amie de son père. C'était une très belle femme de 28 ans, grande avec des cheveux noir coupés au niveau des épaules et des yeux mystérieux et envoûtants. C'était un excellent professeur d'histoire.

Vivi s'incrusta alors derrière le rang de sa classe se faisant la plus discrète possible. La team Mugiwara ne l'avait pas repéré heureusement. Lorsque leur professeur fit l'appelle, Vivi pria que la bande ne fasse pas attention à elle. Mais aujourd'hui dieu ne devait pas être de son côté.

« Vivi. Vivi ? Ah tu es là. » Les regards se tournèrent vers la fond de la classe. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avait posé la tête sur la table la relevant doucement, faisant face à ses camarades.

« -Euh, oui je suis là. Pardonnez-moi. »

Vive se redressa, complètement dégoûter de sa vie, de sa future année raté, dégoûter de ce qu'elle allait subir maintenant qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Elle n'était pas belle, et n'avait ni corps de rêve, ni un humour transcendant, alors pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils sur elle.

Toute la classe reporta son attention devant pour faire face à la grande brune. Les yeux de Vivi croisèrent ceux d'Ace. Mais elle ne ressenti aucune peur pourtant. Peut-être parce qu'il préférait les garçons et qu'il ne lui portant que très peu d'attention, sauf pour l'humilié. Là elle était son jouet préférée.

Mais les deux dernières paires d'yeux restaient là, à fixer la jeune fille. Vivi ne savait pas à quoi ils pensaient, mais cela lui faisait peur. Cette façon de la regarder, un peu trop intensément à son goût. Puis enfin ils détachèrent leurs regards lourds de Vivi.

La matinée se passa mieux que prévue au final, personne ne l'avait humilié, ni aborder. Il devait être _14H30_, plus personne ne traînait dans les couloirs sauf Vivi qui se dirigea sans stresse vers son casier. Soudain elle senti observé et une brise froide parcourue son échine qui la fit frissonner. Elle s'arrêta et regarda derrière elle. Personne. Elle avait du mal à déglutir à ce moment, mais la lycéenne reprit son chemin vers son casier pensant que c'était ton imagination.

Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un soufflait dans sa nuque, il était trop tard pour fuir. Vive étouffa un cri quand la main puissante de Roronoa Zoro se posa sur sa bouche. L'imposant jeune homme la colla contre les casiers, elle essaya vainement de se débattre mais Zoro avait une telle force qu'il bloqua les deux mains de Vivi au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Zoro se colla alors plus à elle ne laissant aucun espace entre eux. Elle ne touchait désormais plus le sol.

«-Zoro! »

Un sauveur ? Le garçon aux cheveux verts tourna la tête vers celui qui osait le déranger.

« - C'est comme ça que tu traites une fille ? » Un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur le visage de Monkey D. Luffy.

Zoro lâcha d'un coup Vivi qui tomba lourdement au sol. Vivi reprenait tant bien que mal une respiration normale. Le garçon aux cheveux verts regarda Luffy mécontent, tandis que le garçon au chandail rouge s'approcha de la jeune fille au sol. Pris son menton entre ses doigts et la releva.

Vivi se disait que c'était sa seule chance de fuir. Elle balança la main de Luffy et courue hors du hall quand l'air froid vint lui frapper le visage de plein fouet. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Vivi continua de courir en dehors du lycée. Elle devait s'éloigné d'eux…

* * *

><p><em>Taaadaaam ! Donnez moi des avis, si vous avez aimé ou pas. Toutes critiques sont les bienvenues. ( Je suis sincèrement désolé s'il y a des fautes d'ortho'... ).<em>

_Merci à vous ! SunchineSplachy._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir ! Excusez moi pour se retard mais j'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration dans une autre fanfiction et voilà, inexcusable je sais. Donc voilà j'espère que mon chapitre n'est pas trop bancale... Et merci pour vos reviews ! Allé, on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 2<p>

Fuir telle une proie qui ne pouvait riposter contre ses chasseurs. Trop faible et trop fragile, Vivi fuyait ses agresseurs. Elle s'était sentie comme un petit être sans défense qui servait de jouet à deux dangereux sadiques.

Apres avoir couru quelques minutes Vivi s'arrêta complètement essoufflé. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne commençait qu'à 15h. Elle savait très bien que dès qu'elle reviendrait au lycée, tout redeviendra normal : ils allaient commencer à l'humilier, à la pousser dans la poubelle et d'autres actes que seul eux trouvaient cela drôle.

Une fois de retour elle se fit la plus discrète possible pour regagner son prochain cours qui, avec un immense bonheur, ne se passait pas avec ses pires cauchemars.

Les deux premières semaines c'était déroulées presque normalement, presque. L'équipe Mugiwara c'était bien tenue la plupart de temps, normal ce n'était que le début de l'année.

Un lundi après-midi de la troisième semaine, elle marcha pour aller à son prochain cours lorsque, perdue dans ses pensées, ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle heurta quelqu'un.

Nami était une grande jeune fille rousse avec des mensurations parfaites, c'était une fille qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et qui ne reculait devant rien dont la plus part des garçons la voulait pour eux. Mais Vivi trouvait qu'elle avait pris la grosse tête depuis qu'elle avait intégré le groupe des Mugiwara, de ce fait Vivi avait aussi indirectement peur d'elle.

« -Tu pourrais pas faire attention ! » Hurla la rousse.

« -P-pardon… » Vivi la contourna pour continuer son chemin mais une main parfaitement manucuré la retenait par le bras.

«-Tu es Vivi, n'est-ce pas ? » La bleue acquiesça rapidement. « Ça te dis de venir à une fête samedi ?

-Huu…

-Parfait ! 19 heures chez moi, ne sois pas en retard ! Sinon tu le regretteras… Salut !

-Effrayante… » Murmura Vivi tandis que Nami lâchait son bras. .

Elle n'avait pas le choix on dirait. Vivi n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y allez, mais si elle ne voulait pas que Nami se mette à faire comme Zoro et Luffy, elle ferait mieux d'obéir. Peut-être que si elle arrivait à retourner la situation avec son père, elle pourrait ne pas y aller. Vivi était presque sûr qu'il n'accepterait pas qu'elle y aille.

« -Tu es sur papa ?

-Mais oui ma chérie ! » Le veuf regarda sa fille avec un grand sourire, heureux de voir que finalement Vivi s'était fait des amis, il ferait tout pour la convaincre d'aller à cette fête.

« -Il y aura des garçons tu sais ? »

Cobra déglutit et pris un air sérieux très peu crédible.

« - Hm, et bien -pourquoi moi…-, je vais être dans l'obligation de te faire un discours en tant que père responsable sur la sexualité et les précautions à prendre…

-Hein ?! OK ! J'ai compris, je vais allez à cette fête, pas besoin de faire des menaces pareils ! »

Vivi éluda cette discussion et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Pourquoi était-elle devenue toute rouge quand il avait commencé à parler de sexe ? Elle savait ce que qu'était le principe, et avait déjà vu l'intimité d'un homme comme tous les collégiens dans leurs livres de science. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec son père. Vivi s'était toujours débrouillé seule surtout depuis la mort de sa mère. En même temps, elle n'avait jamais eu de copain, donc pas d'occasion d'en parler non plus (ce qui ne la dérangeait absolument pas).

Vivi ouvrit son ordinateur portable, puis sa boîte mail.

« - Tiens, comment Nami a eu mon adresse mail… »

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle remarqua une longue liste de mail à qui Nami avait fait suivre des informations concernant la fête.

_« Quelques informations sur la fête :_

_-Venez à 19 heures._

_-L'adresse : __139 rue des Roses – appartement numéro 4__._

_-La fête se termine le lendemain matin à 8 heures (mais vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez)._

_Voilà, venez nombreux et décontracté ! »_

_C'est tout près de chez moi_, pensa Vivi. Je pourrais rentrer à pieds comme ça papa n'aurait pas besoin de venir me chercher. Bon, Vivi allait à cette fête, avec tout le malheur du monde.

La semaine était passé à la vitesse de la lumière. Samedi midi venait d'arrivé. Vivi sortit de son cours d'éducation sportive essoufflé. Elle avait été fière d'elle durant ce cours. Toute souriante, elle se dirigea vers son bus jaune pour rentrer chez elle quand elle croisa Nami qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Son moral venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Vivi venait se rappeler qu'elle devait allez à une fête ce soir.

La bleue bossa toute l'après-midi pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Ne sachant pas à quelle heure elle allait rentrée, valait mieux prendre ses précautions.

Vers 17H30, elle commença à se préparé. Vivi se lava les cheveux et se sécha rapidement. Enroulé de seulement une serviette de bain et laissant gouter ses cheveux, elle se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi mettre. Elle sorti une petite robe blanche avec des liserés dorés. Elle l'enfila. Elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, cette robe lui mettait bien ses longues jambes en valeur. La robe était serrée au niveau du buste puis s'évasait. Vivi sorti ses petites ballerines noires. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Vivi se trouvait presque jolie.

Elle s'occupa de ses cheveux en les tressant puis se faisant un léger maquillage tout de même, son père frappa à la porte.

« -Tout se passe bien ma chérie ? Ouaw…

-Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu… Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère…

-Oh Papa… »

Vivi le regarda avec des yeux doux et lui pris la main de son père en signe de compassion. Cela faisait presque dix ans que sa mère était partie, et malgré tout ils avaient toujours mal quand quelqu'un parlait d'elle.

Mais il était temps de partir à cette soirée. Vivi pris son sac à main, son manteau et mis ses ballerines. Le vent était déjà froid et vint frapper le visage de Vivi.

Les joues rougies par le froid elle arriva devant une grande maison blanche avec plusieurs balcons. Des jeunes parlaient et riaient autour et on entendait une musique sourde émanant de l'intérieur de la maison.

Vivi n'osa pas s'approcher. Il y avait beaucoup de gens populaires et elle ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Mais quelqu'un la pris par la taille et l'entraîna vers la maison. Elle se retrouva seule devant la porte, pesant le pour et le contre si elle devait entrée ou non. Vivi se retourna pour s'en aller mais le destin en avait apparemment décidé autrement lorsque Nami ouvrit la porte.

« -Vivi ? Tu es en retard.»

Vivi s'immobilisa et se retourna et lui faire un petit sourire d'excuse.

« -Mais tu es là et c'est l'essentiel. »

Elle s'approcha et lui fit deux grosses bises. Vivi était persuadé qu'elle lui avait laissé deux traces de gloss sur les joues. Nami posa ses mains sur les épaules de Vivi et la jugea de haut en bas.

« -Mais dis donc Chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as l'air coincé la dedans ! Allez suit moi ! »

C'est vrai que la rousse paraissait plutôt décontractée dans son haut orange qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du nombril avec un magnifique décolleté et son minishort en jeans. Elle traina Vivi de force à l'étage dans une chambre.

Nami lui balança un jeans et un haut.

« -C'est du huit ans non ? » demanda Vivi décontenancé devant la petite taille des vêtements.

« -Chut et enfile ça je te dis. »

Pris par la peur Vivi se dépêcha d'obéir.

Lorsque Vivi sorti de la chambre, Nami avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

« -Vraiment magnifique !

-Ah bon ? »

Vivi était désormais vêtu donc jeans gris très serré moulant ses longues jambes et un haut presque semblable à celui de Nami : il s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du nombril, mais pas aussi décolleté.

« -Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Mais oui ! Allez descend ! »

Vivi s'exécuta et descendit les escaliers. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de vêtements. Elle regarda autour d'elle évidemment elle ne connaissait personne. Mais elle se sentait étrangement observé.

Quelqu'un la bouscula et lui mis un verre dans la main. Elle regarda son « agresseur » et fut horrifié. Ace la regardait de toute sa hauteur.

« -Mais dis donc, regardé qui vient de pointer son nez. Boit.

-N-non merci vraim-

-Boit je te dis. » Ace faisait un de ses sourires carnassier dont toutes les filles tombaient raides dingues, mais Vivi voyait complètement autre chose dans ce sourire, de la malveillance.

Vivi porta donc le verre à ses lèvres. Le liquide froid coula dans sa gorge. Elle manqua de s'étouffé quand l'alcool lui brûla tout l'intérieur de la bouche. Ace l'a regardait, satisfait. Vivi ne se sentait pas bien, mais le brun lui servit un autre verre. Ace lui intima à nouveau de boire lorsqu'il salua avec de grands gestes deux jeunes gens qui discutaient dans un coin du salon.

Oh non. Les deux jeunes hommes qui s'approchaient. Luffy et Zoro. Vivi avait du mal à respirer. Elle faillit même lâcher son verre mais le retint à temps. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter l'aura de ses trois hommes en même temps. Même si elle n'avait bu qu'un verre et demi, elle se senti partir mais Ace la retint avec sa puissante main dans son dos.

« -Hey doucement ma petite, tombe pas dans les pommes » Se marrait-il.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué avant, mais le torse d'Ace était seulement couvert d'une chemise ouverte laissant entrevoir son torse. Elle tendit, à moitié soûl, la main vers se torse si bien formé. Quand l'arrivé de Luffy et Zoro l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« -Salut les gars ! Regardez qui s'est pointé » Ace désignait avec la tête la pauvre Vivi.

Ayant marre de sa chance pourrie, Vivi bu cul sec la fin de son verre. Si déjà elle devait passer la soirée en croisant ses trois guignols, elle avait décidé de se lâcher un peu. Rien qu'un peu.

« -Je vais m'en chercher un autre si vous me le permettez… »

Vivi se dirigea vers la cuisine. Heureusement pour elle, elle marchait encore droit même si elle sentait derrière elle les trois paires d'yeux qui pesaient dans son dos.

« -Nami, sert moi un verre s'il te plait… »

Nami sourit à cette demande. Et d'un geste habile elle servit un verre de bière à sa potentielle nouvelle amie. Vivi la remercia et lui dit qu'elle avait besoin d'air. La rousse lui montra la porte de derrière qui menait à une petite cours.

Vivi sortit et s'asseyait sur les marches. Elle regarda son téléphone :_ 21h00._

Seulement trois quarts d'heure étaient passés. Vivi soupira. Quand un bruit vint lui titiller les tympans. Il venait des buissons devant elle. Vivi se releva, une petite boule au ventre : la peur. Un jeune homme tors nu avec des cheveux verts remonta sa braguette.

La bleue pensa en premier qu'il était allé se soulager, puis pensa à quelque chose de moins catholique qui la fit rougir. Elle se frappa mentalement pour avoir eu ce genre de pensées. Il ne fallait pas oublié qu'elle avait Roronoa Zoro devant elle. Vivi fronça les sourcils.

« -Ahah, mais qui voilà. »

_Il est soûl ? _Pensa Vivi. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la força à se coller contre lui. Vivi paniquait. Elle avait peur et la boule dans son ventre la tétanisait complètement. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de le repousser, mais en vint il était trop fort.

« -On avait pas fini la dernière fois… »

Elle voulue crier, mais il la souleva d'un bras. La plaqua contre le mur tout proche. Et de sa main libre il lui couvrit la bouche. Il lui lécha délicatement l'oreille. Elle gémissait à ce geste. Elle perdait pieds. Son aura si forte, son charisme, sa puissance, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Reprenant ses esprits et lui mordit la main. Il la lâcha et elle courut à l'intérieur.

Il fallait qu'elle lui échappe et vite. Vivi monta à l'étage se réfugier dans l'une des nombreuses pièces que l'on pouvait qualifier de manoir. Par je ne sais quelle moyen, il l'avait rattrapé dans le couloir.

Zoro lui attrapa le poignet et la poussa dans une des chambres, apparemment vide. Vivi voulut s'enfuir à tout prix. La véritable peur et l'angoisse s'empara d'elle. Vivi avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Il l'attrapa par le cou et la poussa sur le lit. Il y avait une lueur de malice et sauvage dans ses yeux. Il sourire carnassier se déposa sur ses lèvres. Le visage de Zoro et de Vivi n'était plus qu'à quelques millimétrés l'un de l'autre. Zoro changea l'angle de son visage. Et lécha les lèvres de la jeune fille. Toute l'échine de Vivi frissonna. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça.

Le vert lui pris les poignets d'une main et lui mordilla le cou. De l'autre main il caressa sa taille. Le cerveau de Vivi ne fonctionnait plus, elle voulait partir, s'enfuir mais quelque chose de plus fort qu'elle l'en empêcha. Comme si elle aimait être en dessous de ce corps si parfaitement musclé, des épaules larges et puissantes, des bras fort, des hanches étroites et une aura qui la faisait perdre pied. D'ailleurs à ce moment elle n'était plus de ce monde. Sa tête allait exploser sous la pression que lui faisait Zoro. Sa main remontait maintenant dans son dos la griffant presque.

Elle soufflait fort, elle n'arrivait plus à se battre contre ça (ou bien elle ne voulait pas..). Ou alors c'est la peur qui la mettait dans cet état là ?

Zoro se releva et voyait le visage rougie de Vivi. Il esquissa un sourire. Il lâcha Vivi laissant au passage une marque sur ses poignets et se releva. Il riait aux éclats. Vivi redescendait doucement dans le monde réelle et se rendit compte de ce qui c'était passé. Zoro quitta la chambre la laissant seule avec elle-même, toujours riant se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

Il venait de l'humilier ouvertement. Vivi s'asseyait dans le lit, elle avait encore chaud aux joues. Elle s'était fait avoir par cette foutue tête de gazon ! Après la honte, la haine lui monta à la tête. Mais après tout, que pouvait-elle faire ?

Vivi sortit de la chambre comme si de rien n'était. Elle regarda son téléphone : _21h45_. Elle soupira.

La fête ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous à tout de même plu. Et toujours sincèrement désolé s'il y a des fautes... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans vos reviews. Peace !<em>


End file.
